Using on-line instant messaging services, computers users can participate in conversations with each other by sending and receiving instant messages. Such conversations are sometimes displayed within a conversation window of an instant messaging graphical user interface. Instant messaging services sometimes generate advertising revenue by displaying banner advertisements on portions of the instant messaging graphical user interface outside of the conversation window.